


You Can Never Be Sure

by verucasalt123



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Captivity, Community: nekid_spike, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Prompt Fill, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: An alternate version of what happens to Spike after he’s chipped.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> My intention with this story is that consent is dubious. However **this can be read as non-con** so anyone who's not into that, please heed the warnings. (End note has further explanation)

Sometimes Riley just sits and stares. How many people end up finding perfection this absolute? Very few, he thinks. 

There is, of course, the added bonus that _no one_ is looking for this blonde vampire.

Spike is beautiful, always. Even moreso when he’s bound, or when he’s on his knees, or when he’s crying. Spike can’t really do anything to stop this, with the chip, and by now he’s fairly well conditioned. Not docile, not by a long stretch. He probably spends time trying to figure out how to turn this situation around, or even get the hell away from Riley altogether. But if Riley hasn’t thought of anything, he’s certain Spike hasn’t either.

There are days when it’s easy for Riley to let himself imagine they’re just a pair of lovers who are into some objectively kinky shit. Spike isn’t deprived of anything, really. 

(except for his freedom)

Riley gets his high letting Spike drink his blood, and in return, Spike gets to drink blood from a live human without hurting them and causing the chip to send him reeling from pain. 

Tonight, Riley takes his prize into his own bedroom. There are no blackout shades like in the room where Spike spends most of his time, but it’s just dark enough to make him nervous without actually putting him in any danger. 

Though Riley’s feelings about the vampire are more than conflicted, he would never, _ever_ do anything to risk Spike’s life, or his confinement.

As always, Riley bent to place a gentle kiss to the top of Spike’s head before issuing the first command. 

“On your knees.”

And down Spike goes, soundless, a fluid motion. He’s on the floor, head cast upward and eyes cast downward. His natural grace and balance, the ease with which he moves, are at once a perfect display of submission and a necessary reminder of his supernatural strength. Riley thinks Spike could slink from one end of the apartment to the other without making a single sound. It’s convenient, so Riley’s sleep isn’t disturbed, but again, a reminder - Spike is an apex predator, designed for stealth.

Neither of them are wearing clothes. Riley grazes his palm over Spike’s cheek. “You want to suck it, right?”, he asks, clearly referring to his hard cock. 

When Spike replies by nodding his head, the hand on his cheek moves away but immediately returns in the form of a sharp backhanded slap to the other side of his face. 

“Words, boy. You know better.”

Riley’s blow doesn’t cause Spike to move even an inch. He just closes his eyes, casts them down again, and says, “Yes, please”, in a soft and even tone. 

Spike is clearly looking to be punished tonight. It doesn’t have to be like this, Riley thinks, but he’s not going to say that. He’s said it before, and there’s no need to repeat it. Riley’s had enough practice that now it’s easy to get a good grip on Spike’s short hair and pull him to his feet. 

Even standing, Riley towers over Spike, who’s looking a bit panicked. Riley can never tell if it’s genuine or if it’s put on. Doesn’t matter, honestly, it’s still one of Riley’s favorite looks on Spike. There’s a pause, not even half a minute, and then it starts. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry. I meant _yes, please, sir - Daddy - please, yes, please_ , I do, I want to suck it, I’m sorry, Daddy-”

Riley cuts him off there. “I don’t believe you. Even if I did, you get punished. And you know that. Now go and get Daddy’s belt.”

Spike’s got a little pout on, but Riley’s going to let that slide. He kind of likes the pout. It’s still there when his belt is handed to him. Spike doesn’t wait for further instruction, just turns his back to Riley and squares his shoulders. 

He’s at least a dozen blows in before Spike makes the slightest sound (but not a movement, Spike never, ever moves). It’s all Riley needs, and probably close to what Spike needs. He has Spike put the belt away, then adds, “Bring me those clamps, the silver ones.”

Riley detects a tiny hesitation, but he knows there will be no argument. Spike returns, and quietly submits to having his nipples clamped tightly between the metal. There’s a chain running between them, and another that Riley can hold in his hand. A nod, and Spike is on his knees again, the chain long enough that Riley can hold it without tugging.

“All right, we’re going to start over, baby. And this time, you’re going to be a very good boy and follow the rules, right?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll be good.”

Riley’s hard-on has not abated, not even slightly. “You want to suck it, right?”, he asks again. 

“Yes, Daddy, please.”

 _Much better_ , Riley thinks, as he guides his dick into Spike’s mouth. It’s just waiting there, open wide, jaw relaxed. He gives Spike a couple of minutes to lick and suck before he says, “Hold still now, boy”, and starts working himself deeper. Spike’s got no gag reflex, no need for air; no one’s ever been able to take Riley all the way down before and the feeling is as glorious tonight as it was the first time. 

He considers his options while his brain is still functional. He tugs on Spike’s clamps just a few times. Just to see. Other than a hurt little whine that Riley can feel more than hear, there’s no physical reaction. The pain doesn’t make Spike move away, not when he knows he’s expected to be still. Riley could come straight down his throat, he’s in there so deep that Spike probably wouldn’t even taste it. No, he decides, not tonight. 

Spike’s not moving, so Riley doesn’t have to tell him to stop. He just pulls out, tugs one more time at the clamps so he can hear Spike hiss and attempt to keep a straight face, and finishes the job himself, coming all over Spike’s face. 

Riley crouches down so he’s level with Spike, he coats his fingers with his own release, which are immediately licked and sucked clean so there’s not a single trace left. 

He’s not finished, the night is still young. But to complete this part of it, he says, “So good for Daddy. What do you say?”

Spike’s eyes are closed, but he’s smiling. He opens his mouth to speak, then his eyes open and dart to the side. 

Light from the hallway pours in as the door seems to disappear. Riley doesn’t think he’s ever been more terrified in his life. He’d been sure, absolutely positive this whole time, there was no way anyone would have been looking for Spike...

Angel lifts Spike by one arm, takes off his jacket and wraps it around him. 

Then he looks at Riley. 

“Did you forget that Spike’s already got a _daddy_?”

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, while writing this, Spike is stuck and doing what he has to do but is well aware that help is on the way, so he plays along. But since it's written from Riley's POV, it may sound like non-con (though I tried to drop a couple of hints about getting overconfident around a naturally stealthy predatory killer).


End file.
